10 years
by dglodowski10
Summary: Aria have been together for 10 years, when they go out to celebrate their anniversary they are in a terrible accident. Aria's world comes crashing down. After the accident she starts to remember the life she had with Ezra Fitz.
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't be sitting here in the Emergency room on the night of my anniversary waiting to hear if my husband is going to live or not. That driver came out of no ware and hit the driver's door and flipped the car over. There was so much broken glass and Ezra was bleeding so much I couldn't even tell where he was bleeding from. Then when I woke up I was in the ambulance and Ezra wasn't. Now im sitting here in the ER while the nurse is stitching up my forehead. I have to see the doctor before they let me know about Ezra then Wren walked in.

"Mrs. Fitz how are you feeling and are you having any pain?" The only place that had pain was my heart, I need Ezra. Then the doctor walked up to me and looked at my wounds.

"I feel fine. How is my husband? Is he alright? And what about my baby?'' Wren sighed and pulled a chair up and talked to me as a friend, which he used to be. He was Spencer's sisters Fiancé, but then they broke up because of Spencer.

" Your baby shows no sign of any injuries and we did an ultrasound and everything looks good you about 8 weeks along. But,your husband has very life-threatening injuries. He has a major concussion and several broken bones. He lost a lot of blood and when he arrived he didn't remember the accident and he was asking about you. Then he passed out. I was his attending physician and Aria I don't think he is going to make it." After he finished he wanted to die, I can't survive without him he is my life.

"Wren, c-can I see him, please?" He nodded and said told me the room number, it was B-26. When I walked in I wanted to cry.

Ezra was so badly bruised and cut up. I couldn't believe that he might not make it and I hardly got hurt. Then he opened his eyes and they looked right at me.

"Oh my god Ezra, I'm so sorry." I walked up to his bed and sat down and started to cry. Then I felt his hand on mine and he was crying too.

"Aria, how is this your fault? I was the one driving; I should be the one feeling awful. Now because of me we won't be able to be together forever." He can't die, I need him to live, for our children's sake, then I remembered my anniversary present that I didn't get the chance to give him.

"Ezra I forgot to give you your present, Ezra I-I'm pregnant. And the baby is okay. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry." He smiled and he let out a little laugh which surprised me because of this whole situation.

"Aria this is the best gift you could have ever given me. I love you so much. Make sure you tell Clara and this baby that their daddy loved them and will always be watching over them." Then I bent down and kissed him.

"Ezra I will always love you too." Then he closed his eyes and his heart monitor went from a fast beat to nothing. Then I found myself yelling his name and the ICU team came running in and started CPR and the next thing I knew, Wren was grabbing he and pulling me out of the room and they closed the curtain and I broke down. He was gone and now I have nothing left, this can't be happening. We made it through so much and now this is how it ends. Then I saw Wren come out I ran over to him. He lead me to a seat but I didn't sit.

"Aria I'm so sorry we lost him." NO! This isn't true. 'Aria you need to sit down, ARIA!" The last thing I remembered was Wren saying my name. That's when I remembered my life with Ezra Fitz


	2. Graduation

6 years earlier

**Aria's POV**

"I can't believe that this is really happening Spencer." We were at school getting ready for graduation, and of course Spencer was valedictorian. In just an hour we would be high school graduates, and that means that Ezra and I can be together in public and not have to go to Philly to have a date.

"I know, but I'm so nervous to do this speech, I mean I can't mess this up." Always nervous with no reason to be.

"Spence you will do fine." She took a sigh and walked to her parents. That's when Ezra walked in the auditorium. Our eyes met and he smiled, then he walked over.

"Well Ms. Montgomery I hope you have an amazing college experience at Hollis, it's one of the best schools around here and I hear that the professors are really hands-on." Oh god, I let out a laugh so did he . "I'm also looking forward to the party at your place tonight." Okay my mom didn't think it was a good idea to invite Ezra to my party but we can be together, and after tonight I will be living with Ezra, my stuff is already there.

"Thank you Ezra I –I mean Mr. Fitz. I'll see you later." Then the principal said to get in order and the music started.

This party was amazing; my parents invited everyone we knew, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and loads of other people. I was in my room getting ready and I love this dress, black short, with a pink and black heels. Then Ezra walked in my room.

"You know I have never been in your room and yet it looks exactly like I thought it would." He walked and sat down on my bed and I sat next to him. "This bed is really soft and comfortable. Oh I forgot I have a gift for you. Close your eyes for a second." I did and it seemed like hours then he said to open them.

He was kneeling down in front of me and he had my favorite smile on his face I started to get tears in my eyes. He looked a little teary-eyed too.

"Aria, I love you. And ever since I saw you I knew that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. We have been through a lot together and I think that we are ready to take the next step. Aria Marie Montgomery, will you marry me?'' He opened the box and there was a silver band with a square diamond in the middle, I could see an engraving on the inside that said "You will always be mine" , wow I can't believe that this is really happening.

"Ezra I would be happy to marry you!" He put the ring in my finger and he picked me up and kissed me. He set me down and locked my bedroom door. "You know Aria your bed is really comfortable."

He started to kiss me again. "I know it is." Then the party was just background noise, I was focused on something else.


	3. Party with A

We had gone downstairs after our little encounter and people seemed not to not have noticed our absence, except Hanna, who was looking at Ezra and I as we were coming down the stairs. She excused herself from talking with my mom and walked over to me, with a perverted smile on her face.

"Sooo, what were you and Fitzy doing up there for the last like hour? Trying out your mattress?" Only Hanna would have that perverted of a mind. I rolled my eyes at her and walked to talk with my mother.

"Oh Aria I can't believe that my baby is going to college in a few months." Then she started tearing up, which made the whole idea of leaving seem real, I won't wake up in the same room that I have spent the last 18 years of my life in. I wouldn't see Mike every day. I would get to live my life, become an English teacher, and be with Ezra forever.

"Mom, I will miss you but I will be okay, and I have Ezra. " At first I wasn't sure that telling my parents about the engagement was a good idea, but then she will know I will be okay. "Mom have something to tell you," then I held out my left hand and a surprised smile came across her face, which made me feel relieved.

"Aria I am so happy for you. Did you tell your father?'' My smile faded and a worried face appeared. He didn't like Ezra from the beginning, this will surprise him.

"Mom, can you tell him after I leave? Then it won't be like when we first told him about Ezra." That ended badly, Mike punched Ezra in the face before dad could. I didn't want that happening again. "Sure Aria I don't mind but you will have to face him sooner or later. " She walked over to Spencer's mom, then my phone buzzed. I could feel my eyes widen, I gasped.

"_Well now Ezra has a liar for a wife. Wouldn't want daddy to find out right now, would we?"_ How could _-A_ possibly know? I had only just told my mother, and the girls. Maybe someone heard me. I looked around me and i knew that _-A _was watching, like always


	4. Change of Plans

** Aria's POV**

**2 Months Later**

College starts in just a month and Hanna and I are getting some new clothes and school stuff. Spencer and Emily were already at college, so that leaves just me and Hanna. She was also going to Hollis to get her degree in Fashion Merchandise. We had gotten a whole bunch of new clothes, shoes, and school stuff so we headed to my house for a sleepover.

"So, when are you and Ezra planning on getting married?" Ezra and I had talked about it and we decided to wait till I was done with college.

"Well we decided to wait till I've graduated. I think that's the best." Hanna nodded in agreement and we got into our pj's and ordered Chinese and watched _The Notebook, again. _ After the food got here we started trying some of each thing. Then my stomach churned. I was already up the stairs and was in the bathroom when Hanna was knocking on the door. A few minutes later I felt well enough and went to my room to get some Ibuprofen. Hanna was waiting on my bed.

"Aria are you okay? Why did you just puke?" I shrugged my shoulders and started digging through my drawer to find the bottle. "Aria are you-or could you be pregnant?"

I was shocked to hear that come out of Hanna's mouth. I stopped moving. Could I be pregnant? No that's impossible, or is it? "Hanna I-I don't know." She walked to her duffle bag and started getting dressed. "Hanna what the hell are you doing?" She looked at me.

'' Aria we are going to get a pregnancy test. You have to find out." So I got dressed too.

So here we are, back at my house, sitting in my bathroom waiting the 5 minutes until the timer would go off. This could change me and Ezra's lives forever. I am starting college in a month, this can be happening. Then the timer went off. I turned the test over. Oh my god. It was positive.


	5. Coming Clean

I cant believe that this is really happening. Mine and Ezra's future together is going to drastically change. He might not want to be with me anymore, and if he does things won't be the same. I'll have to wait on college and we would have to push the wedding way up.

"Hanna, do you think Ezra is still gonna want me?" She rolled her eyes and picked up the pregnancy test and out it in my hand.

"Aria, he loves you, he already wants to marry you. Go tell him now or you will wimp out." She handed me he test and my keys. "Well I'll go home now since you are living with Ezra now." She grabbed her bag and walked ot of my room and I swear she had a smile on her face.

As I walked down the hall to Ezras apartment I was wondering how this would go. He might be shocked at first, maybe a little mad. I took a deep breath as I slid my key into the door.

"Ezra, are you here." I didnt get a response but I could here the shower running. So I went and changed into sweat pants and a tang top. Then I heard the shower stop, oh jese here it comes. He looked shocked to see me.

"Aria I thought you were spending the night with Hanna?" He bent down and kissed me and sat down on he couch next to me. I guess its now or never.

"Ezra we need to talk." I sat up and took his hand in mine. I cant believe that these words are comming out of my mouth. "Ezra I-im pregnant." He had the most serious look on his face, then he looked at me and bursted out laughing. "Ezra what the hell? How is this funny?"

"Aria, I thought you were having second thoughts about marrying me. Im happy that we are going to have a baby. The only problem is we might have to move up the wedding."

Wow that went good."So what about we move up the wedding to next month and we tell every one that we got pregnant on our honeymoon. " He smiled and kissed me. After a while it got intence and he stoped for a second.

"That sounds great." Then we continued and slowly made our way to the bedroom.


	6. I do

2 months later

Today Ezra and are getting married, and I am nervous but happy. Now that I'm three months pregnant there is starting to be a faint baby bump. We last seen each other yesterday at lunch when we met to discus the honeymoon, well actually Ezra didn't tell me, he packed the bags and everything. He said that he wanted it to be a surprise. He said it was somewhere beautiful and romantic, which could be any where.

" So Aria, have you and Ezra found out what your having yet?" Spencer asked. I continued putting on my make up as I answered.

" No, I only had one ultrasound, and they would barely see anything, I was only like 4 weeks along.

We continued small talk till my mom knocked on the door with Ezra's brother Wes, who was walking me down the isle, since my dad hates me and Ezra.

"Aria, honey, its almost time, you should start lining up." We got our flowers and got with the groomsmen. Spencer was walking with Toby, Hanna with Caleb, and Emily with Ezra's friend Hardy. Then Wes walked up to me.

" You know Aria? I'm really happy for Ezra, you guys are perfect for each other. And I know you guys will be great parents." Wes was the only one besides my parents and the girls who knew, he promised not to tell his mom.

" Thanks Wes, but don't let me fall, knowing me it will probably happen." We both laughed.

"Don't worry Aria, I would never let that happen." Then the music started. As the pairs walked down the isle all I could think about was Ezra. Then when I saw him our eyes met, then that's all I could think about.

" Do you Ezra Steven Fitz take Aria Marie Montgomery to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" Ezra smiled his favorite smile at me.

" I do." He then slid the ring on my finger, which was his grandmothers.

" And do you Aria Marie Montgomery take Ezra to be you lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" His beautiful brown eyes looked at me and made me start tearing up.

" I do." I slid the ring on his fingers and took his hands in mine. I could tell he was just waiting to kiss me .

" Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. As Ezra cupped his hands around my face he whispered " I love you" I did the same. As we kissed we completely ignored the applause erupting from the church. I could guess that the one thing he was thinking... Finally.

"


	7. the wedding

The ceremony was great, when the time came for speeches I felt Ezra's hand tighten around mine under the table. He didn't mine lecturing to his class but talking in front of 150 people was different. Then it was his turn. He stood up and slowly walked from the table to the stage.

" Hello everybody, first of all I wanted to thank you all for coming. Well today was the happiest day of my life, I married the girl that I have been waiting for my whole life. Aria, I want you to know that I will never turn my back on you, I will always be there to love and protect you. You and I have connected from the start, and from the very beginning I knew that I had met the girl of my dreams. So would like to make a toast, to my beautiful wife, may we have many happy years together." Ezra was looking at me the whole time and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I wanted to cry, this was the best thing he ever said to me. I started to tear up a little bit. He walked off the stage and when he got to the table he leaned down and kissed me. " I love you Aria." he said and took his seat next to me and took my hand again. Then it was time to eat and dance, once everyone was busy, Ezra and I took off for a minute. We ended up in the bathroom, and Ezra hoisted me up one the counter.

"Aria, I cant wait till tonight. You are going to love the honeymoon. Do you wanna know where?" Finally , he is willing to tell me.

" Yes, tell me!" I was sitting on the counter and ready to jump off.

" Well, we are going to Italy!" He flashed his best smile and watched my expression.

" Oh Ezra.." I started kissing him, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he unzipped my dress. He took off his tux and I unbuttoned his shirt. This was almost like when we first met, only things were going to go farther.

We spent what seemed like minutes in there, but then there was a knock on the door.

" Aria! Ezra! I know you guys are in there, there will be plenty of time for that on the honeymoon. Everyone has already left, the cars waiting outside lovebirds!" That was typical Hanna, but she was right, we would have plenty of time on the honeymoon.


End file.
